Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid catalytic cracking process for heavy oils and the like, and to a gasoline and liquefied petroleum gas obtained by the process.
Related Background Art
Research is being conducted on techniques to convert heavy oils produced in crude oil refining processes to gasoline of higher value. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-46160 (which will be referred to as “document 1” hereafter) discloses a fluid catalytic cracking process which includes a combination of general heavy oil fluid catalytic cracking with extremely severe heavy oil fluid catalytic cracking, in order to produce gasoline and light olefins from heavy oils in high yield.